Road To Ragnarok
by Tzusuki
Summary: Many years ago, humans lived in peace, until a war broke up. Now, humans were rivals against each other, and they each have their own paths to follow. A story of young Acolyte who tries to change the world. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

**Road To Ragnarok**

In the world of Rune-Midgard, there were many races: God, Demon and Human. The Gods were longing to take control of the world. The demons wanted to kill the entire human race for food. While humans struggled to survive. As a result, there was a big war.

2000 years later, the Gods disappeared and the Demons retreated to Glast Heim. But the war isn't over yet. The humans were fighting over the limited supply or resources and land. In the end, Prontera, the capital city of Rune-Midgard, were rivals with the other main towns such as Payon, Juno, Comodo and etc.

Rune-Midgard Capital City Prontera – Although Prontera was a big city, the previous king of Prontera, King Tristan II still feared that other cities/towns may invade Prontera. He decided that all citizens of Prontera are unable to leave the city unless they have special permission from the King himself. Prontera is a city with many races and modern buildings.

Novice Training Ground – The Novice Training Ground is located in Prontera. King Tristan II establish the Training Area for male citizens. It is a special place where the guys go there to learn to fight. All male citizens must go there when they are at the age of 10.

Church – It is also located in Prontera. When the female citizens are at the age of 8, they are supposed to go to the Church to learn about the Christ. After the female citizens complete their serving in the church, they will become Acolytes. It is also the place to change into a Priest. (Of course, there are a few male Priests in the church. That is exceptional )

Prontera Castle – This is where the Swordsman go there to become a Knight. Once the Swordsman Guild thinks that the Swordsman is ready, he will go to the Castle and the King will grant him to become a Knight. After becoming a Knight, he will serve to protect the city.

Crusader Guild – This job is not yet out.

Izlude – Izlude belongs to Prontera. It is just located near Prontera and it is an island. Most fruits are sold there.

Swordsman Guild – After male citizens complete their training at the Novice Training Ground, they have to go to the Swordsman Guild, located in Izlude. There they will become a Swordsman and will still go under training to become a Knight.

Alberta – Located south-east of Prontera, Alberta has a port to ship goods from Prontera and Al De Baran. It also belong to Prontera.

Merchant & Black Smith Guild – Located in Alberta. (Yeah, the Black Smith guild was supposed to be somewhere else, but I'm changing it…)

Al De Baran – It also belongs to Prontera. Al De Baran will be an important city with lots of great business opportunities. This is also the place to change into an Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 1

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prontera was a city filled with greenery and modern buildings. There were many birds flying high in the sky. The sun was up and everyone in Prontera was awake.

Except for one…

At the Prontera Church, there were many young girls who were wearing the same clothes. They were busy cleaning up the Church. These girls are called Acolytes. They live in the Church in order to serve the Church.

The Church had many curtains and benches. There is also an organ and on the wall, there was a beautiful stained glass window. The Church has 100 small rooms, which it can fit two people in. The Church was very quiet, as the Acolytes worked quickly and quietly. It was quite peaceful, but somewhere deep in the Church, you can hear…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" someone shouted from the door of a room.

"Nngh… give me 5 minutes more… then I'll wake up…" came a reply.

"Today's the ceremony! We're officially becoming Acolytes today! If you don't go, you'll be in deep trouble."

"Ok… just let me-… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Oh boy. This is going to take a while…" the person sighed.

"Congratulations, Rachel. You are now officially an Acolyte. May lord bless and guide you forever." One of the Priests congratulated a new Acolyte.

"Thank you, mother. I will do my best." Rachel replied.

"Wow!" another Acolyte came running over towards Rachel. "Hey! You look great! The outfit really suits you," the Acolyte complimented Rachel.

"Thanks, Nina. Thanks again for waking me up this morning." Came Rachel's reply.

"No problem. That's what friends do right?"

"Yup. Anyway, I got something really private to tell you, Nina."

"What is I-" Rachel pulled Nina's arm and quickly went back to their room. Then Rachel locked the door and stared in from of Nina.

"I'm getting out of here," Rachel smiled.

"What! You must be crazy! None of us is allowed to go out of Prontera unless we are given special permission from the King…" Nina retorted.

"That's why. I just can't stay in this city forever. I'm sick of this. I want to explore the whole of Rune-Midgard."

"But… we are only Acolytes. We don't know how to fight…"

"Don't worry. There's me," Rachel took Nina's hand. "YOU are coming with me right?"

"I…" Nina was at a loss of words, but she still managed to say, "Yes."

"Good. Tonight, at 11 o' clock, we'll sneak out through the river. That is our only way. Pack your things, we're outta here! Yay!" Rachel ran out of the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" said Nina.

"This is so hard… I'm hung-" Rachel was complaining.

"Shh!" Nina covered her mouth. "They'll hear us!"

The two of them quickly hide behind a bush. Near the gate, there were two Knights guarding it.

"What are going to do now?" asked Rachel.

"I'm not… shh! Someone's coming…"

The two Knights were busy guarding the gate when suddenly a cloaked person appeared before them.

"Who are you!" one of the Knights shouted.

The cloaked person was wearing a black cloak. The Knights could barely see his face. "I am… an Assassin… the shadow of death… I am… to eliminate the two of you…"

"Humph! Don't act as if we're weak!" another Knight was seeing red. "Let's see how you can take my blow!" He took his sword and attempted to slash his arm.

With a blink of an eye, the Knight spurted out blood and felled to the ground. The other Knight was shocked to see his colleague defeated so fast.

"Easy. Now I shall kill you too…" The Assassin took out his 2 daggers and was ready to battle.

"OK! This is our chance!" said Rachel. Without thinking, she ran pass the Assassin and the Knight and was heading towards the gate.

The Assassin grabbed Rachel and pointed his dagger in front of Rachel's neck.

"If you take one more step…" he told the Knight. "I shall take this girl's life…"

"Acolyte! What are you doing here?" The Knight was stunned to see Rachel.

"Please… don't kill me…" Rachel was tearing. The Assassin's dagger was getting nearer to Rachel's neck.

"You lose, Knight. I shall take her life away…" He took his other dagger and plunged it towards Rachel's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel cried. She didn't want to die. She wanted to see the world. She closed her eyes…

Suddenly, 2 stones came flying towards the Assassin. He let Rachel go and dodged the 2 stones.

"Nina!" Rachel was relieved. She was happy that her friend came to the rescue.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" said Nina.

"Humph! Another Acolyte. Let see how much guts you got, girl." Once more, the Assassin drew out his 2 daggers.

Nina felt much anger in her. She hated being called a 'girl'. "How dare you!" she shrieked. "I am NOT a girl! I am a teenager!" She took out her club and charged towards the Assassin.

The Assassin and Nina started to fight against each other. After a long time, Nina's right leg was bleeding but the Assassin wasn't even hurt at all. Finally, Nina swung her club and it hit the Assassin's arm. The Assassin quickly backed away.

"It looks like I've underestimated you… time to end this game…" The Assassin smirked.

"What? You were testing me earlier!" replied Nina. "Time to end this too!" She charged towards the Assassin.

Without thinking, Nina took her club and threw it towards the Assassin. The Assassin caught it and grabbed her by the neck. With a split second, he stabbed Nina's abdomen. Blood started to spread everywhere. Nina blacked out and the Assassin took her and carried her away.

"NO!" cried Rachel. She suddenly felt someone holding her hand.

"It's too late!" said the Knight. "We better go!"

"But I need to save her! He will kill her!" Rachel sobbed.

"There's nothing you can do, Acolyte. Go!" He tugged her and both of them ran out from Prontera.

Tzusuki: How do you think of it so far? I know there's no much expression here though, please review! Thanks! .


	3. Chapter 2

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 2**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is all my fault… I shouldn't have told her about it… now… she's gone…" Rachel sobbed.

"It's not your fault!" retorted the Knight. "Believe in her. She won't die."

"Well," Rachel stopped crying. "I guess so…"

"Just hope that's she'll return to you. That's the only thing you can do – nothing else."

"Thanks, Sir…"

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sir Jeffery. You can call me Jeffery." The Knight said.

"Ok. Why did u help me earlier?"

"Well…" The Knight replied. "I wanted to leave Prontera too. Actually I had the chance when I was on duty. But then I didn't expect an Assassin to appear."

"Same as me!" Rachel replied. "I've always wanted to leave Prontera."

"I guess our goal is the same. Now…" Jeffery looked at her. "We need some changes."

"Huh?" Rachel said.

"There," Jeffery said. "Now the Knights won't know that we're from Prontera." He and Nina were wearing ragged and old clothes.

"We look like beggars more than anything else." Rachel said while Jeffery roared with laughter. "Where shall we go?"

"I don't know. Have you practiced your Acolyte's skills yet?"

"Oh yes, I didn't," Rachel took out _Basic Acolyte Skills_. "I'd better do it now… hem hem…"

_Welcome to Basic Acolyte Skills. This book is mainly given to very special Acolytes that are born with magical powers. In this book, you will learn 3 very basic spells. The spells are Heal, Increase Agility, and Ruwach._

Rachel quickly flipped the next page.

_How to use Heal:_

_Stand near to a person who is injured. Then, start to think of a happy memory. Once you have thought of your happy memory, release all your happiness towards the injured person. The injured person will be healed. If you are born with a lot of magic power, your Heal will be stronger. If you have a very very happy memory, your Heal will be stronger. But if you happen to think of a very terrible past, beware…_

"Looks like you're gonna have a tough time…" Jeffery said.

"Heal!" Rachel said while facing Jeffery's hurt arm. A green glow emerged from her hand.

No effect.

"This isn't good," sighed Rachel. "I tried 5 times and still can't get it right…"

"Don't worry. Keep trying. You can do it," said Jeffery.

"Ok…" Rachel prepared herself. _Come on, _thought Rachel. _I can do this! _She closed her eyes.

Inside her thoughts she saw herself on the day when she became an Acolyte. The Priest gave her weapon, which is a Club. When she accepted the club, the club suddenly turned into a hand. Rachel screamed and ran out of the church. Before she could do that, she felt a grip on her legs. There, she saw Nina covered in blood.

"You caused my death…" Nina hissed at Rachel. "You shall pay…" She dragged Rachel into the darkness.

"No! I didn't do it! I'm sorry!" cried Rachel as she struggled to free herself. "It's not me! I didn't want you to die…" everywhere became darker and darker. Rachel heard a scream.

_It's Nina! _Rachel thought._ I made her die. I couldn't save her. It's my fault. She was my best and most trusted friend. I'm sorry… I don't want to live anymore… _everywhere was darkness… she couldn't get out of the darkness… no more…

"Oi, get up!" someone croaked.

_Who's that? Who's calling me?_

"It's not working… " Said a voice.

"Acolytes… ha!" said another voice. "I've seen so many of them and most of them ended up killing themselves!"

"Prontera is such a strict country. The citizens are like chickens being kept in a cage."

"Shhh! What happened is the girl hears us?"

"This one is very exceptional… she's very gifted. Born with very strong powers."

"Is she… dead yet?"

"Nope. Very stubborn. Wake up!" Rachel felt someone slapping her face.

"Wha?" Rachel woke up. She was inside a small but cozy room. There she saw 2 people. One was a short and beautiful woman with blond hair; the other one was a blacked haired guy.

"Ah," said the woman. "You're awake. I thought you wanted to sleep forever."

"Actually… yes," replied Rachel.

"Because of your friend?" asked the woman.

"How… how did you know?" asked Rachel.

"Well, you were mumbling in your sleep. You were saying like 'don't go', 'I didn't kill you', 'my best friend', and… who's Nina?"

"My best friend… I am responsible for her dea-" the blacked haired guy clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Don't say things like that," said the guy, who hasn't released his hand from her. "You are so un-confident. Believe in your friend. Whether she lives or not, you can do nothing about it." He finally took his hand away.

"You sound like… where's Jeffery?" Rachel started looking around.

"Oh, you mean that Knight?" the guy asked. "We found him… or rather… he found us. Was tearing like nobody's business. Said that if he couldn't save you, someone will punish him. He's sleeping next door. I suggest you let him rest."

"You blacked out for 3 days. That Knight… he really cares about you. You better rest here. If any of the Mages found out, we'll be in big trouble."

"Mages? Wait… who are you?" asked Rachel suspiciously.

"Oh yes, dear. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Luna, and this is my brother, Daniel. We're both Magicians." Said the woman.

"So… where is this place?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe she was meeting with people from other towns.

"Geffen. Magic City. So, what's life in Prontera?" asked Daniel who found Rachel just as interesting as she found him and Luna.

"Luna," Rachel turned to her. "Why is it that you said that you've seen so many Acolytes and they ended up killing themselves?" (Daniel is completely ignored)

"Most of them had to suffer when they were young. They had to go through a very hard training. I'm sure you have been through it too." Said Luna. Rachel nodded. _They made us stay at the Prontera church. They put me into a lot of stress. How can I be happy there? I wish Nina were here… _she thought.

"That's why the Acolytes wanted to kill themselves. The Church put them into so much pressure. They have to leave their families behind, the Acolytes actually suffered more than Swordsmen. Girls being forced into becoming Acolytes, whoever rejected it must be killed. It is very terrible…" Luna explained.

"Dear, I know you've been through so much," Luna continued. "But if I were you, I wouldn't even think of killing myself. Each person has only one life, and that life is precious. God created us, and we should appreciate that we have a life. We are all gifted, no matter who that person is. Bad or good; pretty or ugly; smart or stupid, we are all special. Many know that, including the Priests in Prontera."

"How did you know?" Rachel stammered.

"My mum was a citizen of Prontera. But she was killed because she didn't want to become an Acolyte. My dad is a Wizard. After my mother's death, my dad brought us here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

"Don't worry dear," replied Luna with a smile. "I can see you are very gifted. Not many people in this world are born with powers. Believe me, people who are born with powers are very rare in this world, and you should try to live on. Oh dear, we've run out of carrots, I'm going to buy now." Rachel grabbed Luna's hand.

"Thanks," she muttered. "For everything…" Luna just smiled and went off.

"I heard from that Knight that you needed to practice your-"

"Acolyte skills," someone said. Rachel turned around. Right at the door, there stood Jeffery.

"Jeffery! How are you?" cried Rachel.

"I'm fine," he replied. "We better get on with your training."

"I'll help," said Daniel. "Just in case something gets wrong."

"Thanks," smiled Rachel.

Tzusuki: Yay! Next chapter coming up soon! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since Rachel and Jeffery arrived in Geffen. Daniel kept on teasing Jeffery that he loves Rachel. Luna asked Rachel so many questions about her life in Prontera while Rachel had to go through her skills.

On a Saturday night, everyone was busying eating dinner. Luna had cooked Shepherd's Pie, Stirred-fried long beans, steam tofu with soya sauce and spring onion, and white rice. It was delicious.

"This is tasty," said Rachel. "You are a great cook, Luna."

"Thanks," replied Luna. She put down her spoon. "Now, let's get on to business, shall we?"

"Huh?" Rachel and Jeffery said.

"We can't let the two of you stay here long. It'll be about time before the others find out." Said Daniel.

"Yeah, so I'm asking the two of you where do you want to go," said Luna.

"Well," Jeffery was at a loss of words. "We just want to leave Prontera, we don't have a goal yet."

"Ah, traveling huh?" asked Luna in a wheezy voice. "Daniel is leaving for Morocc tomorrow. Do you two want to go with him?"

"Why Morocc? My History text book said that place has a loads of Thieves," Jeffery rolled his eyes at Daniel.

"The Mage Guild asked me to investigate over there," Daniel growled. "Apparently a few Assassins had captured one of our colleagues."

"Speaking of Assassins…" he turned at Rachel. "I think you'll find your friend there. There's a possibility that she's still alive."

"It's settled," said Luna. "You two will leave tomorrow." Jeffery and Rachel nodded.

"Thanks for your help, Daniel and Luna," said Jeffery.

"It's alright," replied Daniel. "We better go to bed. It's nearly midnight. Good night everyone."

"Good night."

"I feel so different around here," said Jeffery. Daniel, Rachel, and him were in Morocc. It was a very different place compared with Prontera. While Prontera had many trees and buildings, Morocc is a very sandy city. Most of the buildings were covered in sand. And the sun was shining very brightly. It was very hot over there.

"That's because you are so used to wearing all your armour, Metal Boy," replied Daniel with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Jeffery. But before he could say anything, Daniel quickly took out 3 newspapers and handed them to Jeffery and Rachel.

"Quickly!" the three of them went and sat on bench and took out the newspaper. Before them stood two cloaked figures, Rachel couldn't see their faces and was trying to listen to their conversation.

"Where's the hostage?" asked one of the cloaked person.

"Back at the Guild," said another cloaked person. "He looked very weak to me."

"He'll die if this goes on,"

"Let him be… after all, Magicians are so weak, they can't depend on thems-"

"NO!" Daniel cried. He felt much anger in him. He threw the newspaper aside, while Rachel and Jeffery backed away. "Magicians aren't weak! They are powerful compared to Assassins like you! What you do is only to kill people! Don't you have some feelings?"

"Heh! Another Magician!" said one of the Assassins "I didn't expect that you could enter Morocc… we have only one goal and that is…" he took out his Katars. "People from other places shall die. And you, are alone."

"Hey! You think he's the only one around! Include me! I shall take revenge on my colleague!" Jeffery too, stormed out and faced the Assassins.

"Napalm Beat!" cried Daniel. One of the Assassins felt a impact on him. He then was thrown behind. Jeffery took out his Spear and started to fight with one of the Assassins. It was a big scene. Rachel was hiding in a bush while she looked at Daniel and Jeffery fighting.

"You Magicians are so annoying!" one of the Assassins screamed. He too, was thrown backwards by the impact of Napalm Beat.

"You lose," Daniel said. He muttered some words and shouted, "Fire Bolt!" hundreds of fire shaped bolts came hurling towards one of the Assassins. Suddenly, a white barrier appeared around the Assassin, protecting him from the Bolts.

Another Assassin, this time also wearing a cloak, appeared before them. This time he was wearing a necklace with a deep blue heart shaped pendant, and looked very different form the other two Assassins. The Assassin took out 5 daggers and threw them towards Jeffery.

"What the?" he took his Spear and started to turn it round and round, using it like a Barrier.

"There you are," the injured Assassin said. "I thought you weren't coming." He turned at faced Daniel and Jeffery. "Kill them."

The Assassin with the necklace nodded and then, with a blink of an eye, he charged towards Daniel. Daniel was panicking. He was not able to finish casting his magic.

"NOOO!" Rachel cried. She came out from the bushes and stood there. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Immediately, the Assassin stopped before her, his dagger right in front of Rachel's neck.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" The Assassin shrieked. But the other Assassin stood motionless. His dagger was still at Rachel's neck. Rachel stood there, shocked and relieved. Soon, the Assassin glanced at Rachel and broke out into a smile.

"I think you know who should be the one killed, not me," said the Assassin. He then threw his Cloak aside. There he revealed himself, not a guy; but a girl instead. Jeffery had recognized her. Rachel saw her and broke into tears when she saw that it wasn't just an Assassin. It was Nina.

"What do you mean by that?" said the Assassin. (The other Assassin who was fighting with Jeffery was knocked out.)

"You're not an Assassin," Nina said. "You're a demon." The Assassin broke out into a laugh.

"So what? I'm more powerful than any human! And you can't stop me!" The Assassin slowly changed into a form of Demon. Jeffery clenched onto his Spear, while Nina took out her two Stilettos. The demon ran towards Nina while he cried, "You can't stop me! Never!"

"Holy Light!" A white ball went hurling towards the demon. He screamed, and he was gone.

"What a weak Demon," Nina muttered to herself while she placed her Stilettos away. "No fun at all."

Tzusuki: This chapter was kind of short. Please R&R in order for me to continue with my story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 4**

**Bowling Bash?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nina… is- is that you?" Rachel said while she trembled. "Why are you an Assassin?"

"I am here to do as my master's orders…" Nina said sternly. She drew out her Stilettos and faced Rachel. Then she charged towards Rachel, attempting to stab her.

"NO! Stop!" cried Jeffery. But he couldn't find his Spear. It was missing.

"What the hell?" Daniel was confused. He tried to cast a spell but it missed Nina. Nina went closer and closer to Rachel.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel trembled. "Aren't I your best friend? Don't you remember what we've done for each other?" But Nina kept quiet and ran even faster.

"Don't do this!" cried Jeffery. He ran towards them.

But it was too late. Nina and Rachel were face to face with each other. Jeffery and Daniel saw Nina's Stiletto at Rachel's chest. Blood sputtered out from Rachel's chest. It spilled all over Nina's face. Nina's face was unpredictable. Rachel gave a last breath and felled to the ground – dead.

"NO!" cried Jeffery and Daniel. Nina quickly turned and gave a sign that looks like she's trying to them to keep quiet.

"Quiet! Or else everyone will find out who you two really are! Rachel's not dead!" she said. Jeffery and Daniel turned to each other.

"You saw that earlier, that Assassin was a fake," said Jeffery. "Why makes you say that Rachel's a fake."

"Take a look at her properly," said Nina. Daniel went closer to the dead Rachel. It slowly turned into a dead demon. Daniel rolled his eyes at Jeffery.

"You saw that didn't you?" Daniel asked Jeffery. Jeffery nodded. Both of them turned to Nina.

"Where's Rachel?" snapped Jeffery. Nina pointed to the bench. Rachel was sleeping there.

"The Assassin was a fake, the 'Rachel' you killed earlier is a fake," said Daniel. "In that case…" Daniel and Jeffery took out their weapons.

"What the?" said Nina.

"Rachel! You're awake!" Rachel saw Luna, Daniel and Jeffery. She got up and realized she was at Luna's house in Geffen.

"Jeffery! Daniel! You're both all right! Luna, long time no see. Where's Ni-?" she turned around and saw Nina sitting on the floor at a corner. She was tied up and gagged with ropes and chains.

"You're awake…" Nina finally said. Luna went over to her and slapped her hard on the face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Luna roared. "YOU'RE NO LONGER AN ACOLYTE! EVERYONE'S AFTER YOU, ASSASSINS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR COLLEAGES?" But Nina kept quiet. Luna couldn't take it anymore. She took out her wand and faced Nina.

"If you want to kill me," smirked Nina. "Do it. After all, I AM an Assassin."

"Rachel," whispered Jeffery. "Are you sure THAT is Nina? I mean, when I saw her, she behaved differently." Rachel was silent. Daniel was crutching his fist, while Luna was getting ready for a spell.

"Time to die," Luna said. She raised her wand and shouted, "Fire Bol-"

Rachel sprang forwards and stood in front of Nina. Then the bolts came and it hit Rachel. She was very badly burned till she fell. Daniel, Luna and Jeffery quickly went over to her.

"Why did you do it?" asked Luna. "Assassins are heartless! They kill for pride! If we let her live, she'll kill us!"

"Because," Rachel said weakly. "She is not heartless. She's my friend. And I know she won't kill."

Everyone stared at her except for Jeffery. "You mean," said Daniel pointing to Nina. "THAT'S HER?" Rachel nodded. Again, everyone stared at Nina, looking very fierce. Luna was exceptionally quiet. Then she raised her wand higher above her.

"DIE! FIR-" Again before she could finish, they heard a very loud bell. Luna and Nina flinched while Jeffery covered his eyes and Daniel and Rachel fell back. Everyone were shocked, especially Daniel and Luna because they looked nervous when they heard the loud ringing of the bell.

"It's the emergency bell!" yelled Daniel. "When somebody's intruding Geffen, that will ring." Luna took her and Daniel's Staff and ran off, leaving Nina, Jeffery, and Rachel behind. Nina managed to remove the ropes and chains from her. She went to Rachel and placed both of her hands above her and a green glow appeared from her palms. Slowly, Rachel's injury started to recover.

"It's the Prontera Knights," said Nina. "They'll be in trouble." Jeffery just kept quiet. He nodded, and the both of them went off to help them. Rachel was left there, tucked onto a bed.

At the scene of the battle (Outside Geffen), it was a bloody sight. The Knights killed magicians and many were injured. Daniel and Luna were there too. Luna summoned spells while Daniel quickly brought the injured to the hospital.

"This is too much!" screamed Luna. She was having a hard time. She had to dodge the Knight's attacks from hitting her. She was running towards the City when a Knight slashed her at the back. Luna felled to the ground. Blood spilled everywhere and it drenched the ground. The Knight drew his Katana and plunged it into Luna. Suddenly, the attack was blocked and the Knight accidentally let go of his Katana and it flew aside.

"WHO ARE YOU!" shrieked the Knight.

"John, you're always in a bad temper," said a voice. The Knight saw another person in front. It was Jeffery.

"General! General!" said one of the Knights. He was running towards someone. He had white hair and was sitting on a rock.

"Yes?" said the General. He is the Head of Knights in Prontera.

"We've found someone from Prontera!" said the Knight. "One is Sir Jeffery, a Knight. But a young girl is with him, and we're not sure who she is. I don't think she's a Magician."

"Bring my Pecopeco. We're going there."

"Yes sir!"

"ARGH!" shouted Jeffery. He was running away from a stampede of Knights who were trying to kill Jeffery. "NINA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"ARE YOU A COWARD OR WHAT?" Nina roared. She too, was dodging the attacks and stabbing the Knights. Her left hand and right leg was injured. "YOU'RE A GUY AREN'T YOU! GET REAL!"

At the same time, the General came riding his Pecopeco. He is accompanied by a group of Knights. "Sir, those are the two of them," one of the Knights pointed to Jeffery and Nina.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Jeffery stopped, turned back to the stampede of Knights and charged towards them.

"BASH! BOWLING BASH!"

BOOM!

All the Knights flew back from him. Most of them were knocked out while some were seriously injured. The other Knights were afraid and back away from him. Some were scared, while some were prepared. Nina rolled her eyes at him.

"Knights these days," she said dully as she stabbed another Knight. "What kind of skill did he invent?"

The General was impressed by Jeffery's strength. "Hmm, interesting," he said.

"WHO WANTS A PIECE FROM ME?" Jeffery roared at the Knights. The Knights were even more scared than before. But the General gave a signal to attack him again. Immediately, the Knights started to charge at Jeffery.

"Grim Tooth!" cried Nina. Thousands of splinters emerged from the ground, piercing the Knights. It didn't worked out too well, because many managed to dodge the splinters from going near them. Nina was disappointed.

"Spear Boomerang!" the General shouted. He threw his Spear and it started to spin around and around, like a boomerang. It came flying towards Nina. Nina managed to dodge it but the Spear kept on coming back.

"Jeffery! I'm counting on you!" said Nina. She dodged the spinning Spear once more and this time, she held her hand up and ran towards the General.

"Envenom!" her hand started to glow into purple. She stepped onto the General's Pecopeco and griped onto the General's face and tried to force him out of the Pecopeco.

"Spear Boomerang!" The General said. Nina didn't know that he had another Spear. The Spear flew out from the General's hand and Nina managed to dodge it but it managed to slit her waist.

"Interesting," the General said. "But I think we should end this." His Spear came and he grabbed it.

Tzusuki: Ok… this chapter happens to somehow… quite lame as I've already given up writing on it… please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 5**

**So long...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spear Boomerang!" a Spear started turning round and round and it flew towards Nina. It missed her but it grazed her leg.

"Is that a Spear or what?" she was moaning. "This guy is tougher than I thought!"

"That's because HE'S the General, duh!" Jeffery replied. He took a sword from the ground and hurled it to the General. The General kicked onto his Pecopeco and it missed the sword.

"Oi! Why can't we touch him?" asked Nina.

"HE'S the General! He's supposed to be the most powerful Knight of all in Prontera!" Jeffery said while he tried to dodge the flying Spear. Nina was busy cursing Jeffery under her breath.

"Jeffery-san! Nina!" someone said. Both of them turned. They saw Rachel hurrying towards them. The Spear started to turn around and was heading towards Rachel.

"Now's the chance!" Nina jumped and stepped onto the flying Spear. She took it and headed towards the General. Jeffery quickly went in front the General and cut his Pecopeco's beak. Nina grabbed his cape and threw him out of the Pecopeco and pointed the Spear at him.

"Now I know who you are," said Nina. "You're not a human, you're a demon." The other Knights starred at the General.

"She's lying!" The General shrieked. "She's lying!"

"Then why are so insisting that I'm lying?" asked Nina coldly. "Only someone who knows the truth would do that…"

Everyone stared at the General. "I agree with the Assassin," said one of the Knights.

"Me too!" said another one. More Knights were nodding their heads. Then one of them turned to the General.

"Is it true?" asked the Knight. "Are YOU a demon?"

"Heh heh…" giggled the General. "Game over, boys!" The general started to glow and there was a bright flash.

"Everyone! Look out!" cried Jeffery.

"Wake up!" someone said. Rachel opened her eyes. She saw Daniel, Luna, and Jeffery.

"How are you feeling?" Luna smiled. She was all bandaged up with plasters. Daniel and Jeffery were too.

"What happened?" asked Rachel. "Where's Nina?"

"I'm here," Nina said. She was sitting near the window. She looked very unhurt.

"Why are they hurt?" asked Rachel. There was a loud crack.

"Rachel… heal me…" Jeffery muttered. He was in pain. The other two started to show their true self.

"I think I'm gonna die…" said Daniel.

"Help me…" moaned Luna.

"Oh no! HEAL!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Jeffery was shouting at Nina. "You're an Acolyte! Why didn't you heal us but yourself?" Nina looked at him as if she doesn't care.

"I was," growled Nina. "So shut up." Rachel was stunned. Acolytes weren't allowed to protest at other people, neither they weren't allowed to use rude words. She was shocked when Nina had said "Shut up".

"Nina…" Rachel said. "You really changed a lot… what happened back there after you were captured by that Assassin? Tell me, you're my friend aren't you? Tell me!" Nina kept quiet but her face was quite pale.

"You're her best friend aren't you?" said Luna. "Then why are you so reluctant to tell her what hap-"

"You have nothing to do with this, Luna," snapped Nina before Luna could finish. "This is only about me and Rachel."

"Nina! Why have you become like that?" asked Rachel. "We're Acolytes. We're supposed to be friendly to everyone! Why have you changed? Why don't you look at me anymore? Did that Assassin did something to you? This isn't like you anymore! Please go back to the old Nina that I know, please…" she started to cry. Everywhere was silent except for the sound of the wind.

"Let me ask you a question," said Nina, turning to Rachel. "Since when did YOU try to change me?" Rachel kept quiet.

"You're always too innocent. That's why you fall for easy tricks. Whatever someone tells you to do something, you'll do it for them, just like when you were young. You are WEAK."

"You've never talked to me like that before!" said Rachel, still tearing. "I am not weak! I'm strong! I can help people!"

"Since you say that your strong, prove it! Why didn't you protect me at Prontera? Strong… hah! You can't even protect yourself! Why say that you are strong?" she pointed her dagger at Rachel's neck. "What kind of friend are you?" Rachel cried even more.

"I wanted to protect you!" she said. "I really wanted to! It's just that I couldn't! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"

"You!" said Luna. "Isn't she your best friend? You're treating her so badly!" said Luna. Nina took a dagger and threw it towards Luna, but it missed.

"I am no longer an Acolyte," said Nina. "I am an Assassin, and everyone is after me, so why should I help you all? Rachel has her own path, and I have my own. So why should I stay Rachel by her side? It's only slowing me down."

Everyone was so shocked by her words, including Rachel. "You… you're not my friend!" she said to Nina. "The Nina I know will never say that to me!" she took out a necklace that both herself and Nina were wearing. "You are no longer my friend…" she threw the necklace onto the floor.

"So be it. This ends our friendship. Goodbye." Nina too took out her necklace and threw it towards Rachel. "We're enemies now, and I'll kill you someday…" she took her bag and walked off. Rachel cried louder, everyone had to comfort her, while Jeffery was just starring at the door.

Nina was sitting under a tree just outside of Geffen. She was busy looking at the stars and grazing at it for a long time. A Spear suddenly came and it was right in front of her neck.

"I knew you weren't leaving," someone said. A figure appeared and Jeffery was there holding his Spear. "I know you still have feelings for Rachel." Nina pushed his Spear aside.

"So what?" she asked.

"I want to know why you said all those words to Rachel. Is it because you want to leave her?" Nina kept quiet for a while.

"How did you know?" asked Nina.

"I can see it in your eyes," replied Jeffery. "It's all in you. You still have feelings for her, but why are you still doing this?"

Nina took her bag and stood up. "The Assassin Guild asks me to return to the Guild. They said they'll be a big war going on. If I bring Rachel along, I afraid she'll be hurt."

"You are such a caring person," said Jeffery. He stood up too. "Are you sure is this the right choice? It could be a bad choice too."

"I guess this is the only way. If I follow you guys, you all will be in trouble with me, so it's best if I go alone. YOU are going to Rachel about this, right?"

"I have to. If I don't, she'll cry even more." Nina laughed.

"She's so caring, and I'm so fortunate that I have a friend like her. Ah, it's time. I have to go now."

"One question. What really happened back there at Prontera?" asked Jeffery.

"Do I have to tell?"

"Yes, you do."

"Hmph!" Nina threw her bag aside and sat down. Jeffery sat beside her.

"Tell me all about it…"

"I'm going to say this once and that's it."

"You do that."

"It happened after I was captured by that Assassin…"

Tzusuki: Ok… she leaves… she returns… and now she leaves again… please R&R


	7. Chapter 6

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 6**

**The trio**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tzusuki: Yeah! 6th Chapter is out! Somehow had to mood to write… turned out better than the other chapters though… anyways, introducing Clarence, the Assassin, the other Assassin and the Priest, but you'll find out more of them next chapter. Thanks to Clarence Hikari-san for these 3 new characters and for naming them as well. Arigato no!

Nina sighed. "The Assassin that captured me stabbed me pretty badly, even now, I still have the scar. I blacked out for pretty long, and when I woke up, I found myself with another 3 more people and the Assassin was gone…"

Jeffery looked steadily at her. "Tell me everything…"

Nina bowed her head. "Very well... Let me tell you exactly what happened…"

Nina woke up. _Where am I?_ She thought, _Am I in Heaven?_ She could see trees all around her. Suddenly the smell of barbeque chicken came over. She turned around and saw the back of a person that looked like the Assassin- the very same one who had stabbed her. "Uh…" she tried to moved, her vision was still blurry, she could hardly see anything clearly except for the shapes around her. "You should rest, girl. Don't move. You'll make your wounds open," a female voice said from behind her.

Nina turned sharply, she could see the shadow of a person, "Who are you? Why am I here? Where is my friend?" she asked the person.

The girl smiled kindly at her, "You shouldn't move or your wounds will open, girl. Don't worry, it's been taken care of properly. Your wounds should heal in a couple of days…"

"Where is the Assassin that stabbed me?" Nina asked the shadow. Up close, she could make out the features of a girl.

"That's not an Assassin. That was a demon. We saw the demon carrying you. You were looking in a pretty bad shape. Luckily we came across you or you've not been able to be a normal human again. Anyways, my name is Clarence." The girl said.

"Enough, let her sleep… " a male voice said suddenly out of nowhere.

Nina looked around, but could not see anyone near her other than Clarence. Then she heard a laughter coming from on top of her. Looking up, she saw a male who wore what looked like a Rosary looking down on her from the top of the tree. "A Priest?" she asked.

The Priest jumped down from his position on the tree. He came towards Nina. Meanwhile, the male Assassin who had been quiet up to now got up and with a quick movement, he disappeared from the view.

The Priest smiled at Nina, "Go to sleep, you'll be safe here. We'll watch over you. Heal!" A green light emitted from his hands and covered Nina, healing some of her wounds that had open. "It's night time, sleep, and we'll tell you what is going on tomorrow…"

Suddenly, the sound of monsters cries could be heard. The Priest smiled kindly at her, "Don't worry about them, we'll take care of it. Sleep and rest. Everything will be alright. "Turning to Clarence, he said, "Looks like the night will be long…"

Clarence smiled, "well, looks like it'll kill some time." She glanced at where the sound came from. "He's headed already. No doubt he won't leave any for us. Sigh…."

"Go to sleep, everything will be fine." The Priest words soothed Nina's fears and worries. Somehow, his words made her feel at peace even though she knew she ought to be on guard. Just listening to his voice made her feel safe and full of hope. It was like she had known him her whole life and was extremely close to him, but in reality she had only met him 1 minute ago. Her eyes felt droopy and they silently closed as she drifted off to sleep…


	8. Chapter 7

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 7**

**Ryusuke, Clarence, and Hikaru**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzusuki: Whew! This is so far the longest chapter so far. Anyway, introducing the other two characters, Ryusuke and Hikaru. Again, thanks to Clarence Hikari for creating them and also naming them as well… arigato! Please R&R!

Nina woke up and glanced around her. She was in a room, alone by herself, lying on a soft and comfy bed. Then, she remembered the wound she had on her body. She examined it and found that it had healed. She could move freely once more again. She could feel a breeze blowing into her room, and headed towards the window and looked out. Sand blew around everywhere, and the whole floor was covered with sand, like a desert. The buildings were all sandy brown and seem to be made of some kind of substance that could withstand a sandstorm. People hustled and bustled in the city below her. Noises could be heard clearly as people bought and sold things. Nina gazed around in wonder. She was in a city but where she did not know. Prontera was the only city she had ever been too. This city had it's own charm, it gave her a sense of ruggedness and full of people who had gone through hardship and still survive. The sand filled air blew and touched her face, the cool wind reminded her of how she and Rachel used to go to the gardens in Prontera city and look at the sky and wondered what it would be like to live in another city. Then, she remembered Rachel, the friend who she had saved. Hopefully she was somewhere safe right now.

Nina walked to the door and stood beside it. She was hesitant to open it. She didn't know what she could find on the other side of the door. Yet, staying here was not a good option either… She needed to know what had happen and why she was here. She stretched her hand and twisted the doorknob slightly. It was now or never, and within a moment, she was standing outside the door. There was also several doors near her door and a stairway leading down stairs. She headed straight to the stairs and went downstairs looking lost.

"Hey! Come over here!" a male voice shouted from one of the tables as Nina walked down from the stairs.

Nina stopped. It was the same voice that made her go to sleep and feel safe and comfortable last night, the Priest last night who she couldn't really see the face due to her blurred vision as a side effect of her serious wounds. She turned to find three people looking back at her. She walked toward them and saw them clearly for the first time.

A female with long black hair tied up into a ponytail that reached her back sat in between two guys. She had 3 glowing daggers on each side of her waist. Well, they couldn't be called daggers because they looked a bit different than the normal daggers. She was extremely pretty, her figure was perfect, her skin was radiantly fair, everything about her seem perfect. No one could take their eyes off her. Nina glanced around and noticed that everyone around the area was staring at her.

Sitting on her right, was the Priest who had called her. He also had long hair tied back into a ponytail as long as Clarence. Sitting beside her, he and her looked almost the same, like they were both twins. He wore the Priest clothes yet there was something different about it and it was vaguely familiar. Nina gasped. It was the High Priest uniform, it wasn't the first time she had seen it. The first time was when she became an Acolyte, the person who appointed her was also a High Priest. She couldn't believe her eyes, what was a High Priest doing here in another town, a High Priest in Prontera was an extremely important person that had healing powers like that of a god. Also, he was a male. That was even more astonishing. In Prontera only 1 of the all healers were male. His clothing were all the same color of that of a normal priest. The High Priest uniform was hidden behind the colors that unless one have seen a High Priest before and had a trained eye to search for the high priest detail, they wouldn't not recognize him as a High Priest but only as a normal Priest. After all, who would could have possibly thought that a high priest could be out in the open like this?

The other Assassin who sat on Clarence left, looked at her steadily and she felt scared all of a sudden, like he would kill her in a second. She stiffened and stopped walking towards them. Clarence noticed the sudden change in Nina and whacked the assassin on the back. He turned away from her with a huff. Nina relaxed a little. That Assassin was scary. Should she go to them or not? After all, she barely knew them, but… Then, the Priest smiled at her and all her fears were taken away. She started to walk back to them. She noticed that the Assassin also had different clothing from the normal Assassin. It was totally brown and with metal parts. He had short black hair that neatly fell into place. When Nina dared to look at him again, she noticed that he was quite handsome. He had a pair of weapon at his side that were slightly golden. He saw her staring at him and gave her a poison stare and got up and walked off the opposite direction.

"Erm… thanks for saving me back there…" Nina said to the High Priest. He smiled at her.

"Would you like some cookies?" he asked. "You better eat something." He offered her some chocolate cookies. Nina took a piece of it and ate it.

"Thanks, this is really tasty. Did you make it?"

"Nope. My sis did it," the Priest said. Clarence waved merrily to her. "She's really a great baker," The High Priest said as he started to eat more of the cookies. "Sis! Did you put in poison this time?"

_Po-poison? _Nina paled. _No way… _

"Nah, this is for the guests!" Clarence replied. "Besides, it's good for you to train up your poison tolerance, you are way behind me and Ryusuke. This doesn't have any but the ones in your room has a really potent dose. It's ker… opps! I shouldn't have said that."

"Imotosan! That's it, I'm going to throw that batch away… no way I'm eating those," The Priest annouched hotly.

"You wouldn't dare… "

"Yes, I would. Who wants to eat poison?"

"Do you want to settle this outside, Hikaru baka oniichan… " Clarence glared.

"Hikaru?" Nina cut in. Both of them were staring at her. Nina clapped both of her hands to her mouth. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to distur-" she felt a threatening presence near her and she took out her Club, turned back and pointed to the figure.

"Not bad, girl," said the figure. It was the male Assassin earlier. Nina's Club her pointing in front of him. "I'm surprised, I've never met an Acolyte like you…"

"I'll give her 35 for fast reaction, since she is only a newbie, it's quite lenient, " said Clarence.

"I'm a very reasonable person, I'll award 65! Acolytes normally don't have such good senses," said the High Priest.

"That's over rewarding! You bias priest!" retorted the Assassin. "I'll give her 25, I was starring there for about 5 minutes!"

"NANI?"

"What's all this about?" asked Nina. She had no idea what was going on.

"Girl, did you do anything at your times?" asked Clarence. "I mean, are you a spy or murderer?"

"Sis!" said the High Priest. "Don't scare her!"

"I'm not…Can't I ask?" Clarence pouted.

"Well," said Nina, her body still shaking. "I like to travel, so I often go hiking in the mountains…"

"What in the world is the Church teaching those young children?" said the High Priest.

"It's not like that!" said Nina. "There were expeditions so I joined those, I also joined many competitions, like Jungle Trekking, Hiking, Obstacle Courses, and running…"

"I wonder how you managed it," said Clarence. "Only guys are allowed to join those types of activities, and not girls. You must be special." She drew closer to Nina.

"I… The Church had to write all sorts of letters to the Government. They said that I'm a very talented person, so…"

"Nice," Said Clarence. She turned to the male Assassin. "She got slightly over the normal average right? After all, normal first class sense is only 15 and 15 reaction and the requirements for Thief is just 25. Aren't you going to…"

"Fine!" the male Assassin stood up. "Listen girl. You have a choice. I'm only going to repeat this once and that's final."

Nina nodded.

"About this thing…" said the High Priest. "We saw that fight that time when you and your friend sneaked out. So, this guy over here…" he slapped his hand against the male Assassin's back very hard. "This guy over here was **very interested** in you, and he wanted to take you as a pupil…"

"Shut up!" said the male Assassin as he pushed the High Priest away. "Ahem. You're a talented person comparatively to the average person, and I won't let go those who have the potential. I can teach you how to defend yourself better, escape from enemies easier, avoid traps and locks, and many more. This is the way of our class. But of course, I won't teach you how to kill, since you're an Acolyte. If you want to learn from me, you'll need a lot of time and sacrifice. You also will have to give up on your teaching of the Aco-"

"I'm here, yo!" said the High Priest.

"… Shut up you baka!" The male Assassin looked very mad.

"Aww…. He's mad at me…I'm scared… Clarence oneesama!" Hikaru hides behind Clarence.

"… You still can follow the teaching of the Acolyte, since he's here," the male Assassin said while pointing to HIkaru who was hiding behind Clarence. "But you need not use the Mace anymore, you will need to learn to use the Dagger. This is your choice. Pick."

Everywhere was silent. The breeze of the wind could be heard. The 3 of them were looking at Nina. Nina was very still. _If I follow him, _she thought, _I'll be an Assassin… everyone will be after me. But I still want to learn from him, I couldn't protect Rachel. I'm so useless… What should I choose? The path of death or the path of hope…_

Nina tried to speak but nothing came out. The male Assassin stared at her even longer. Then Nina opened her mouth again and this time her voice came.

"I want to learn from you…" she said as she trembled. The male Assassin and Clarence gave a small smile.

"Good," he said. "You will start training after your wounds are completely healed." He threw a cloak at Nina. "You'll no longer need to wear those Acolyte clothes, from now on, you'll wear those."

"OK! Let's introduce ourselves!" Clarence said. "I'm Clarence. This is my twin brother, Hikaru. He's 1 second older than me. Technically, he's the oldest but sometimes we change," She pointed to the High Priest.

"My name is Ryusuke. I'm one of the leaders of the Assassin Guild. From now on, you shall call me "Master", do you get it?"

"Yes… master…" said Nina.


	9. Chapter 8

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 8**

**A bad dream**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzusuki: I'm feeling bad with my story... pls pls pls at least read it even though you won't write a review, thanks!! cries horribly

Prontera was a city filled with greenery and modern buildings. There were many birds flying high in the sky. The sun was up and everyone in Prontera was awake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone was frightened. Some people turned around and looked everywhere but there was no one there…

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!" Someone screamed. Luna and Daniel were trying to drag Rachel back to Prontera. They were near Prontera but still a distance away.

"C'mon," said Daniel. "That's your only place. Where else can you go too?"

"I CAN GO ALONE!!" shouted Rachel. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Luna sighed and sat on a rock.

"First, Nina's gone. And now!!" she glared at Rachel. "Jeffery's gone too! What's got into them!!" Daniel gave a confused look.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Luna. "Those two are gone and Rachel doesn't want to go back to Prontera…" Rachel was so tired of screaming until she passed out.

"I guess… we have no choice. Poor girl." Daniel looked at Rachel. "Her best friend's gone and another is gone too… where are we heading to next?"

"I guess that is up to Rachel… let her sleep, she's tired…"

**Rachel's POV**

_Where am I?_

_Why is everywhere so dark?_

_Ah… I see a bunch of people over there… but whom? _She walked towards the crowd.

_A fight… who's fighting who? _There were many dead bodies in a pool of blood. Rachel walked closer. She saw many dead Acolytes, Priests and citizens of Prontera.

_No… why is this happening? I must save them! Heal!!_

No effect. Someone grabbed her leg. It was a corpse of Luna and Daniel.

_No! NO! _

"You did this, Rachel… now you shall pay for all these lives…" said Luna.

"How dare you try to kill us… we shall kill you too!" said Daniel.

_I didn't do this!! I didn't!! _At a corner, there stood Jeffery and Nina.

"You are a threat to Rune-Midgard, Rachel…" said Jeffery. "You are heartless… we shall take your live away…" Rachel quickly ran to Nina.

_Nina! Please help me! I'm innocent! I'm your best friend! Please help me!_

"Best friend? Ha!" said Nina. She took out a jeweled carved Dagger. "You're the one who said that I'm no longer your friend! You've got to be joking! Now…" she licked onto the Dagger. "Let me taste your blood… hahahahahaha!!!!!" Luna, Daniel, and Jeffery grabbed Rachel tight and pushed her onto the ground.

"This ends here, Rachel… I wish you a peaceful death…" she took the Dagger and plunged it into Rachel's chest. Somehow, she didn't feel any pain at all. With one more glance of them, Rachel knew no more…

"Wake up!" Rachel opened her eyes. She saw Daniel and Luna.

"What happened to you?" asked Daniel. "You're trembling and sweating…"

"I had a nightmare…" Rachel said. "A nightmare that I've been having it recently…"

"Oh, you better rest…" Luna said. She pushed Rachel onto the ground. Then she took a blanket and covered her.

"It's late… you better sleep. Good night." Luna went under a tree and put on her blanket. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes.

Maybe it's a dream, because Rachel had a very different dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was it a good dream. She dreamt that she was still in Prontera, a Priest. Many Acolytes were crowding around Rachel, waiting for her to give thanks. Another female Priest came walking towards her, and stretched out her hand. Rachel held the Priest's hand, and there was a bright flash. Rachel closed her eyes, and heard a voice…

_I'm sorry, forgive me…_

That voice sounded gentle, but she couldn't recognize the voice, but she felt very safe hearing the voice. When she woke up, she could no longer remember that dream...


	10. Chapter 9

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 9**

**Die Another Day (??)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzusuki: I'm not happy for the progress of this story... less than 300 hits only. To whoever thinks this story is cool, pls pls pls pls pls reccomend this story to your friedns who love RO or love games or anything... please R&R!! cries

Morocc is a city that is located right in the middle or Sograt Desert. It is very sandy and most of the buildings are covered in sand. Many people believe that Morocc is an evil city, believing that there are many Assassins lurking in the city. There is a Pyramid which is located north-west of Morocc. The King of Morocc, Orisis, is buried in the heart of the Pyramid. There are many monsters in the Pyramid, and many people are scared to go in. Morocc is known for its Thief Guild.

"YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed from a room in a hotel in Morocc. The scream was so loud that the whole city shook.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR???" said another booming voice.

"You two, keep it down," said another voice. This voice had a sweet and calm voice.

"I'm telling you!! She can't go through Assassin training! She has to go through the Thief training!"

"Thief training is SO lousy… MY teaching is better that the Thief Guild…"

"Easy for you to say!! You took one month to complete your Thief training!!! One Month!! Everyone else took an average of 5 years to complete their Thief Training!!! Before you came, the record was 3 years!!!! I even had to take 2 years!!!!!!!!! She won't be able to cope!! She's having a hard time!!"

WHAM

"OW! STOP BASHING ME!!"

"SHE MUST GO THROUGH THE THIEF TEST FIRST!!" the person kept on bashing the other person. "YOU CAN'T TEACH HER LIKE THAT!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!! IT-HURTS!!!!!! HIKARU!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!"

"Ryusuke… how can you teach? O holy father, please forgive that poor lamb, as she is being trained to kill by an Assassin… she doesn't want to follow the path of God, but a path of a murderer… O holy father, should I cleanse that poor lamb's soul? Her hands will be covered in blood, please help her… she is suffering, depressed, and lonely, her soul will bleed away if this goes on… I am unable to help her, O holy father. She's suffering because of a choice which my friend, Ryusuke chose, he **NEVER **makes the right choice…"

"You are not helping at all!" growled Ryusuke. "STOP PRAYING!!"

Indeed, it was Hikaru, Clarence and Ryusuke. Clarence and Ryusuke are having a big fight.

"FINE!!!" Ryusuke said. "I'll go tell her… tell her…" Ryusuke panted. "Just stop killing me anymore!!"

"Good!" said Clarence. She sat back on a chair.

"Daniel… why are we back here?" asked Luna. They were back in Morocc. All three of them were wearing rather grey ragged clothes. Wearing ragged clothes is a Morocc tradition. Morocc citizens do not believe in dressing nicely. They usually wear comfortable but ragged clothes. The people of Morocc think that Daniel, Rachel, and Luna were citizens of Morocc.

"We need to find Jeffery," said Luna. "He told me yesterday just before he was gone that he wanted to find Nina."

"He really cares about you, Rachel." Daniel put on his sunglasses. "You're really lucky to have someone like him even though you two just met."

"Thanks for helping me…" said Rachel. "But I can find him alone… I'm just troubling the both of you…"

"It's ok," said Luna. "Since me and Daniel are unable to go back to Geffen, we'll help you as much as we can. So, don't worry. That's what friends do right?"

Rachel kept those words in mind. "That's what friends do, right?" It reminded her of Nina. Rachel blinked her eyes a little and took her handkerchief and wiped her face. "I don't need to look for Jeffery."

Luna and Daniel stared at her.

"If he was here, he would tell me to go on and do what I've been wanting to do. The same goes for Nina. I want to explore the world; I want to be strong; I want to search for the Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie? No one in the world can ever find her!" said Luna. "The Valkyrie lives somewhere where no one can enter! Even thought you know where she lives, you be dead once you step into her territory. Rumour has it that her guardians guard her place 24/7. Even if you do manage to find the place, they'll kill you. "

"It doesn't matter," replied Rachel. "I want to look for her. I need her help."

Daniel rolled his eyes at Rachel. "What for?"

"I don't want to leave the way we are now. I don't want everyone to be rivals with each other anymore…"

"You mean… you want to…" stammered Luna.

"I… I want to end the chaos that happened 4000 years ago. I want to bring peace to this world!"

"That's… that's impossible!!" said Daniel.

"You'll need to take on the world!!" said Luna.

"But I cannot stand it anymore… I want to end this… on my own…" said Rachel. She started to walk off. "If I have to do this on my own, I must do it now…" Luna grabbed Rachel's hand and tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel said. She pushed Luna's hand away and walked off. A blue coloured stone was held tightly in her left hand. She threw the stone onto the ground and a jet of light appeared. Then she stepped into the light.

"Warp Portal…" There was a brighter flash and she was gone. Luna and Daniel were stunned. They tried to look for Rachel but there was no sight of her. Daniel turned to Luna.

"What was THAT?" he asked Luna.

"She's gone," said Luna, ignoring her brother. "I wonder where she went… hope she's all right."

"Right…"

"Ow, it felt liked being sucked into a thing or whatever…" Rachel groaned. "Where am I?" she looked around. There were many trees surrounding the area. It was very cool. Rachel felt as if she was in paradise. She placed her bag under a tree, and took out a piece of bread. She took a bite of it.

I wonder what place this is, she thought to herself. Suddenly, a figure passed her and her bread was gone. Rachel turned and saw a young boy holding her piece of bread. The boy saw her and ran off. Rachel took her bag and tried to chase after him.

"Hey, that's my lunch." She tripped and fell into a deep pit. "Oh!" She heard some voices and everywhere was silent.

Her eyes snapped open. She was trapped in a metal bar cage. There were many people looking at her. Some of them were pointing at her, and some looked frightened. Rachel tried to free her by bending the bars with her bare hands but it was too hard.

"Make way, make way!!" Someone said. The people went to a corner and a figure came. He had long black straight hair until his waist. Rachel could see her own reflection through his silvery misty eyes. He looked very surprised when he saw her. One of the people grabbed Rachel's hair and gripped it tight.

"We do not welcome outsiders!!" said the person. But the guy pushed the person's hand aside and he released his grip. The guy bend down and went nearer to Rachel. He took her chin to get a good look at her as Rachel's hair was all over the place. He smiled.

"This girl won't mean to harm us," he said loudly. There were many boos and shots. Another person came to the scene. He was holding a long weapon – a bow. His long purple hair was tied into a ponytail and he looked very handsome.

"Are you sure?" the person said to the person with the black hair. "I mean, this girl came from Prontera? Can she be a spy or something? There have been many spies hanging around Rune-Midgard… can she be one of them?"

"I don't think so. Free her, it's the only thing we can do now."

"What! If the head hears about this, he'll kill us!! This is such a good opportunity for the people of Payon. Prontera will sure-" The person with black hair cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"She's mine. I want her. I'll report to the head after I'm done with her," he said. Many people cheered, but Rachel wasn't quite pleased though.

_I'm his!? What in the world is her going to do on me? _Rachel thought. She started thinking. Why does he want her? Maybe he wants her to be his girl, or maybe he wants her to do something, or maybe even…

The guy opened the cage and carried Rachel off. Many people were cheering, and the girls were blushing when they saw him. He blew a kiss to the girls and they felt excited. "Hey! What are you doing to me? Let me go!" Rachel tried to free herself.

He guy then whispered in her ear. "You are mine now. So you'll have to do whatever I say." He smiled. Rachel was dumbstruck as he brought her off.

"Would you like some tea?" the guy asked politely to Rachel. Rachel shook her head. "Water? Orange juice? Soft drink?" she shook her head again and again.

"Why are you keeping me like this?" Rachel asked. She was wearing a pink-whitish Kimono. They were in the guy's house. He was reading the newspaper while drinking tea. It was raining at that time, and it was very cooling. Rachel felt sleepy, but she had to stay alert. The guy kept on looking at her nearly every minute.

"Why do you want me for??" asked Rachel. He was pissing her off.

"Because," he chuckled. "You're so cute and I want you to be my wife."

"WHAT!!??" said Rachel. She stood up and grabbed her Club. "No way! You id-" The guy closed her mouth.

"Ha ha! I'm just kidding!" said the guy, laughing. He offered her some sushi. "Eat," he said. "I got something important to discuss with you."

Rachel took the sushi and ate it. It was delicious. "Do you know me? Where is this place? Why did you capture me for?"

The guy smiled at her. He slid open the side door. Everywhere was full of trees and the buildings were hardly visible. "Welcome to the Mountain city of Payon, Miss Rachel." He shook Rachel's hand. "I'm just a resident here, you see. I'm the head of the Archer Association." Rachel didn't take her eyes off him.

"Aren't you going to tell your name? How do you even know mine?" she asked.

"Well," he replied. "I won't tell you my name and why I know your name, it's a secret." He laughed even louder. "I am only known as 007." _What a funny name, _thought Rachel.

Tzusuki: I don't know how I suddenly gave a character a weird name, so don't ask. Please R&R or I'll reaaaally feel very sad... Gets very depressed


	11. Chapter 10

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 10**

**Rachel targeted**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzusuki: Introducing the weirdo 007 (Or so he calls himself, but you'll find out his real name much later), and the mysterious twin Kazel. How did Kazel and 007 know about Rachel? Why did Kazel wanted to tell Rachel about the Guardian of the Dark Lord? Why did Kazel said sorry for? You can help me by R&R and predict what will happen next. Arigato!!

Rachel did nothing but sitting near the window and starring outside for the past two days. She didn't feel like doing anything, neither could she eat anything at all. _I'm all alone now… _thought Rachel. _How am I supposed to find the Valkyrie when I have no idea where to find her… hmm…_

"H – Hey!!" said a voice from next door. Rachel recognized 007's voice. "What'cha doin' here!!?? Aren't you supposed to-?"

The door slid open. Beside 007 there was another person. The person looked exactly like 007 and had the same hairstyle except his hair was blonde. His misty grey eyes startled Rachel.

"Er… Miss Rachel. This is Kazel. He's also an..… Archer…" he said somehow lamely.

"Wow, hi. Are you twins?" asked Rachel.

"We're just twins, but we're not related," replied Kazel. He had a deep voice and it sounded very different compared to 007.

"Pika-chan… aren't you supposed to…?" 007 asked while tugging Kazel's shirt.

"I need a PRIVATE conversation please," he said very loudly. 007 let go of his shirt and went off. "Bye, Rachel!"

"Bye…"

"Welcome to Payon… Miss Rachel," Kazel finally started the conversation after 15 minutes of silence.

"You… you can just call me Rachel, it's fine…" said Rachel. "You don't have to be so formal to me."

"It's the culture in Payon that everyone must be treated formally, even guests like you," said Kazel. "So," he sat down. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Why do you know me??" asked Rachel. "I mean… I just met 007 two days ago and he knows about me. What's going on? As if we're related or something or…"

"I dunno… I guessed your name… coz' a lot of people here are named Rachel. And for such a cute girl like you, I thought your name was Kawaii!!" Kazel laughed, but Rachel wasn't too pleased.

"You still haven't answered my question!!" snorted Rachel. "Hey… why are you covered in bandages??"

"Oh?" said Kazel. "Well, I was supposed to tell you about that… I met someone just yesterday when I was hunting in the forests…"

The day was dark. It was raining heavily. Everyone in Payon were at their homes.

Except for one…

Kazel was panting heavily. He was running in the wet rain and was covered in blood. He looked behind him. There was a figure chasing after him. Kazel tried to run even faster, and faster. He tripped onto a pebble and landed onto the ground. He tried to get up again. But it was too late, the person was in front of him. The person took out a Sword and pointed it to him, the tip of the Sword was so sharp that it made a cut on his neck.

"If you want to kill me, kill me then!!" Kazel said. "I'm not afraid of you! Mitsumi Hanagata!! Even though you're the Guardian of the Dark Lord, I'm still not afraid of you!"

"… You're not the one the Dark Lord's looking for…" said Mitsumi. Her blood red eyes glared at him. "The Dark Lord's looking for a girl, not a puny guy like you."

"What did you call me!!!!???" retorted Kazel. Mitsumi looked at the scene of Payon. She smiled.

"She's in Payon… my Lord…" Mitsumi said softly while she turned to Kazel. "I see that I found the one the Dark Lord's been looking for… it's that girl from Prontera which her name is Rachel…"

"Don't… don't you dare go there!!" said Kazel. He tried to stand but he couldn't. "Don't hurt her!!!"

"There's no point for me to kill you…" Mitsumi stared at him. "Send my warning to the girl to tell her that the Dark Lord's expecting your death… and I shall kill her. If she tries to avoid it, her friends will be dead by then…" She walked off.

"No… no way!!" Rachel gasped. "I… I… erm… I'm going to bed now… good night…" she stood and walked towards her bed. Kazel noticed there was a drop of water on the floor. It wasn't water but a tear. Kazel sighed. He took his cup of tea and stared into it.

"Rachel…" he said. "I'm sorry…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Road To Ragnarok – Chapter 11**

**Kazel in Prontera**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go…" whimpered 007. "I love your accompany... please don't go… please…" he tugged onto Rachel's sleeve and whimpering like a puppy. "Stay here please…"

"I really need to go… if the Dark Lord's looking for me as what Kazel says, I'd better leave before it'll cause Payon any trouble…"

"That's very concern of you…" said Kazel. "Why don't you go back to Prontera? With all of those Priests…" he said the word 'Priests' somehow very softly and dully. "You should be safe there…"

"It's fine," Rachel said as she was packing her bag. "I'll be fine on my own." Kazel suddenly had an idea.

"Heys…" Kazel said to 007. "Why don't you go with Rachel? That way, you can… you know…" he was slapping onto 007 back very hard. "Is it fine with you, Miss Rachel?"

Rachel thought for a while. She wanted to say no, but 007 said: "I would do **ANYTHING **for you… and you only…" Rachel gave a small scream. _He's freaking me out!!!_

"I guess…" she said. "I guess I have no choice." 007 and Kazel looked at each other.

"YAY!!" both of them shouted with their hands up on the air.

"I didn't say anything about following me!!"

"Yeah yeah!! We're going on a tour!!" 007 shouted happily while he was dancing around. Rachel sighed. She didn't wanted anyone to go with her. _Maybe I should tell him the truth… _Rachel thought. _But… I can't… after all, he DID save me once…_

"Hey hey, Rachel-san…" said 007. "Where are we headed to? Prontera??"

"No."

"Then… what about Izlude?"

"No."

"Where are WE heading now?"

"I have no idea."

"Kazel's going to Prontera, but don't tell anyone about it," 007 said suddenly.

"What? How can he go there?" asked Rachel with interest.

"That… you won't believe how he did it…"

"Summary: Prontera still peaceful. Population: Too many to count. Hmm… nice place though…" said Kazel. He was walking along the roads in Prontera. Somehow… no one seemed to notice him.

"I pity Rachel. Look at those Acolytes," Kazel stared at some Acolytes who were busy shopping for groceries. "At least Archers get more freedom…"

There was a loud scream coming from the Church. Kazel went over there. A big group of Acolytes were waving, screaming (KYA!!!), and rushing into the Church. Some of them were screaming: "Hikaru-sama!!"

There, right between the group of Acolytes, was a High Priest. He was very handsome and had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail.

"Here, here!! Hikaru-sama!!" One of the Acolytes screamed.

"Hikaru-sama!!! I love you!!"

"Hikaru-sama!! We love you!!!"

"This... is weird…" said Kazel. He didn't notice the High Priest as he was surrounded by many Acolytes.

"Hikaru-sama!!" said one of the Acolytes. "How are you doing??"

"I'm good, my poor little lamb…" replied Hikaru. "My mission was ok, nothing happened actually. Everyone's good…" Hikaru stopped and stared towards Kazel..

Kazel started sweating… what if this High Priest had strong powers, strong enough to see…

Hikaru smiled and started waving at Kazel, then he turned around to his fans, "Minna-san, I'm very happy to see you all here to greet me. I love you all so much. Blessing!!!!!!!!"

The Acolytes screamed, "Kya!!!!!!!! Hikaru-sama!!!!" They said in unison.

Hikaru waved goodbye and entered the church with his adoring fans at his tail.

Kazel's worry lifted. I hope he didn't see me, he thought.


	13. Chapter 12

**Road To Ragnarok - Chapter 12**

**Kazel's secret**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Our journey continues as Rachel and the guy-who-calls-himself-007-but-we-don't-know-why are walking along Sograt Desert...

Circles... circles... more circles... yeah...

"ARGH!! This is getting nowhere!!" Rachel said. They had been going in circles and still don't know where in the world they are heading to. "Didn't I tell you and Kazel-san already? I'm looking for the Valkyrie; I want to bring peace to this world... not like now. I don't like the way we are currently. Everyone hates each other. Many innocent people die... and... and..." she paused for a while. "I'll be the one who's going to change everyone's lives."

007 was amazed at her determination. "You seem very determined. But do you know where exactly you need to go in order to find the Valkyrie? No human has ever seen her before, and no one knows where she is; she could be anywhere. Even if you knew where she is, there are very powerful Guardians to protect her."

"Guardians?" asked Rachel. "What's that?" 007 went silent.

"... Guardians are one of the strongest races in this world. They have the appearance of a human but their true strength is hidden within deep in their mind. They may look weak from the outside but they are very powerful. They serve under the Valkyrie. They follow whatever the Valkyrie asks them to do. Of course, there's also the Dark Guardians too."

"Dark Guardians? Are they weak?" 007 nearly dropped his water bottle.

"Dark Guardians have the same duties as the Guardians, but they're different. Guardians are on our side... the "good" side, while the Dark Guardians are under the "bad" side. Dark Guardians follow under the Dark Lord's command."

"The Dark Lord has Guardians too? That's weird... " Rachel said.

"Well, since we're not sure where we're headed to, let's enjoy..." 007 unzipped his bagpack and took out... a tent, some chocolate bars, and a torch light. "Let's spend the night here. It's getting dark right now, unless you want to go out alone."

Rachel hesitated. She wanted to reach her destination as soon as possible. 007 was right, there was nowhere to go as they don't know where to look for the Valkyrie. "Ok then, I'll help you set up the tent..."

After 30 minutes, they finally set up the tent. 007 and Rachel ate some snacks and were ready for bed. Rachel talked about her life in prontera, as 007 wanted to find out. 007 laughed when he heard that Rachel woke up late on the day that she became an Acolyte. 007 secretly took his things and put them into Rachel's tent as he wanted to sleep in the same tent. Unfortunately, he was caught by Rachel and got punched.

"You know..." Rachel said. "Nina is my best friend. I'm sure she'll never kill someone unecesscarily. I'm going to look for her first, then we'll look for the Valkyrie together."

"Is she more important than the Valkyrie? Didn't you say that you wanted to change everyone's lives?" 007 asked.

"I did, but everyday I keep on thinking about her. I really miss her so much. I want to look for her. I'm sure she'll be all right, after all, she isn't weak." she smiled. "Good night, 007."

"Nite." 007 climbed into his tent. He put on his banket and went to bed.

After a while, 007 kept on tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking too much on what Rachel said earlier.

_"... I really miss her so much. I want to look for her. I'm sure she'll be all right, after all, she isn't weak..." _

_No one's weak, everyone's strong_, thought 007. _At least your best friend is still around, I'm sure you'll be able to meet with her again. What about Kazel? He is strong... but why did that happen? He'll leave me very soon... he'll be alone forever... he is already..._

Kazel ran as fast as his legs could handle. Even though he was in the middle of the streets of Prontera, no one seemed to notice him. He ran far away as long as Hikaru couldn't see him. Finally, he turned around and there was no sight of Hikaru. He sat on a bench and took a rest.

_Wait... what am I doing? I'm not tired at all... I should get out of here fast!! _Kazel thought. He got up from the seat when suddenly someone said: "WHAT ARE YOU!!!"

Kazel spun around. There was a big, plumish guy who was starring at him. Kazel went down to his knees. He thought that the guy had discovered him.

"YOU! Why don't you speak up!! What are you doing here?? You're supposed to be going for Training at Izlude!"

_Wait... Izlude? _Behind Kazel there was a young Swordsman. He was trembling at the guy's voice. "I'm sorry, sir, I lost my way..."

"You could've ask your Teacher. Now, get to work!" the guy said. He went off with the Swordsman. Kazel felt more relaxed now. _I thought I was a goner... maybe they also... _Kazel got up and quickly ran off. _They didn't see me... how unobservant..._

007 gazed into the stars. Until now, he still couldn't sleep at all. Suddenly, his surroundings changed. From the stars it became the the Mountain city Payon. It was a splendid vew from the hills. He could see many fellow Archers training at the Training Grounds. He also saw birds flying in the sky.

"Enjoying the view?" someone asked. 007 turned around. There he saw his best friend, Kazel standing. "You usually come here everytime after we argue."

"Really? I thought I've changed..." said 007. "Looks like I haven't changed a bit."

"Guess what?" Kazel said. He took out the Sniper's uniform. "I've been promoted! The Guild leader called me after we fought. Not only that, take a look..." he held a shining badge. "Apparently, I'm the youngest candidate to complete the Sniper test. This is just an award for it." He gave 007 a big grin which made him look like a kid.

007 slapped him hard on the back. "You're so childish, as usual!! Congrats!! I knew you could do it!" 007 ruffled Kazel's hair ("Hey, stop it!") and starred towards the sun. "I'm going to be as powerful as you, just like the sun. That way, we'll be the best Snipers in the entire world!" Both 007and Kazel laughed.

"I'll try to take the Sniper test next year. The test will be much easier compared to this year's. After I become one, let's go on a holiday!" Kazel laughed. "What's so funny??" asked 007. "We're childhood friends since we're young, and we've been always like brothers. What's the problem of having a holiday together?"

"Ha ha... it's just... it's just that you've never gone on a holiday!" Kazel replied. "I'll make a promise. If you pass the Sniper test next year, I'll cook dinner."

"Dinner? Really!? Man! Your cooking is just too good! OK!" 007 said. Both of them heard a bell rang. "Another meeting. Let's go."

"Ok!"

Payon was engulfed in flames. Bodies were lying everywhere: Men, women, children, and even babies. Much blood was spilled in Payon. A tall and dark figure was standing in the midst of Payon. He had short, spiky black hair while his face was covered in a mask.

"HA HA HA!!! Feel the power of the Dark Lord!!" the figure said. More houses came crumbling down. Many Archers and Hunters tried to resist but they couldn't succeed. "Come and try to stop me! You'll never be able to because the Dark Lord is with me!!" A person suddenly stepped up to him.

"What's this? Another foolish human being? This will be easy." the Dark Guardian took out his two double-edged swords. The person took out his bow and prepared for battle. It was Kazel.

"You're a Dark Guardian! We've never harmed you. Why are you doing this?" shouted Kazel.

"It's fun," replied the Dark Guardian. "Humans are the weakest, and the lowest beings in this world. It's so fun when I see fresh blood and dead bodies." He let out a shattering laugh. "Soon, the Dark Lord will rise and no human will be alive after that!!" He dodged an arrow.

"So what if the Dark Lord's with you? He's just going to be sealed again."

"Are you insulting the Dark Lord!?" The Dark Guardian has much anger in his face. "You're just an puny Archer and you'll be able to touch me at all!!"Kazel kept calm. "Try me."

"KAZEL!!!!!" shouted 007 as he ran within the streets in Payon. Many buildings were destroyed and bodies flooded the streets. "Where are you??"

"Oh my god..."

"He needs treatment..."

"I can't believe it..."

007 saw a crowd of people nearby. He went over there to see a very injured person. 007 gasped. Kazel had cuts and bruises all over his body. He was also covered in blood. 007 hurried and rushed over to his side.

"Kazel! What happened to you! How did you?" More blood ozzed from Kazel's injuires. "Say something!"

"... 0..." he spurted our more blood. "He needs treatment. Quickly!!" many Archers rushed over and tried to cover the wounds. 007 saw a figure nearby. There was a guy on the ground. He was covered with his own blood. He was pierced by arrows.

"I don't believe it... he defeated the Dark Guardian..." of the Hunters said.

"Look at his condition... the blood won't stop, he's lost too much..." said another. "At this rate, he'll..."

"Hey you!" someone said to 007. "Move out! We need to save him! Move!!" some Archers carried Kazel onto a mat and then took him away. 007 refused to stay behind, but followed him.

"You're gonna be alright, it's fine..." 007 said. There was tears in his eyes. Kazel held out his arm and there was a pendant. It had a shape on a circle and it was deep blue in colour.

"Rem...member this?" he said. Every time he talked, more blood spilt out. "I... won't forget... my promise..."

"Yeah, you're supposed to cook dinner if I passed the test..."

"That's it! Move on, everyone!!" the Archer hurried to the Medical tent, leaving 007 behind. 007 wasn't going to give up and tried to go with him.

"That's my best friend! Let me in!!" 007 sobbed. The last thing he saw was Kazel being pushed into the Medical Tent, no more to be seen.

"007? Are you awake?" 007 snapped his eyes open. He was sweating everywhere. Kazel was sitting beside him.

"Wh... WHA!!? What are you doing here!? I need some privacy myself!!" 007 freaked out.

"Come on. We're both guys. Besides, I finished my job in Prontera and I found the both of you here. Rachel has already prepared herself. We were waiting for you."

"Oh..." 007 sighed. "I'm sorry..."

After everyone prepared themselves, Rachel and her friends set off to Morocc.

"Hey, Kazel. How did you find us here?" asked Rachel with curiousity.

Kazel paused for a while. "I knew you guys were somewhere in the middle in Sograt Desert so I borrowed 007's falcon to search for you..." But Rachel had already ran off.

"Oh boy, she didn't even wait for us..." 007 said.

"007, what happened while you were sleeping?" Kazel asked. "You sweated a lot. You were saying something like 'Don't go! You'll be fine! It's all my fault!' You even cried! How weird is that??" Kazel laughed, but 007 didn't.

"I dreamt about that day's incident... when you..." 007 said softly. Kazel stopped laughing too. "I could never forget about it. It was so tragic. Payon felled during that time, and you... and you..." he had a tear in his eye, but wiped it off with his handkerchief.

"The past is the past. At least I'm with you now."

"Don't you understand!?" said 007. "Those guys will come to get you. Just because you're here now, doesn't mean you'll stay like this forever. They'll find you, and other people who are like you." Kazel kept quiet. "I'm going to stop them from taking you away! You're the only family I have, even though we were only childhood friends, and ever since my family passed away. You are like my brother. I can afford to lose another one anymore."

"You're wrong, and right." Kazel said. "They'll come, sooner or later, and they'll take me away. I don't want to, but I have no choice... after all... "

"I know..." 007 said. He tried to touch Kazel but his hand went right past him.

Kazel did not exist in this world. He was no longer alive...


	14. Chapter 13

Road To Ragnarok - Chapter 13

The Tenshi Race

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ano... 007..." Rachel said.

"Hm?" came the reply. 007 stopped walking and Kazel did the same.

"Are we lost?" asked Rachel.

"How do you say it..." said 007. He looked around. "Apparently so." The three were still in Sograt Desert, even after the three hours of walking non-stop. All that could be seen was dry sand. There were no sign of any life form around.

"IYAAAAA!!!!" Rachel screamed as she ran around in circles. "After all of that walking, we're still here!! I'm so tired!" she flomped herself onto the hot and dry sand. "I waaaaant some waaaaateeeeeer..."

007 took out a map and glanced thorugh it. "We're screwed. Even with this map, I can't find where we are. Even though this is the map of the world, it doesn't really tell much details. It's only a rough draft on how the world looks like. Argh! Why did I buy this kind of maps!!??"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, and the map flew out of 007's hands. Rachel's map also flew out of her hand. The wind whooshed, the trees swayed fiercely, and dust flew everywhere. From the sky above, a figure appeared. He had long, blonde hair with bright and sparkling golden eyes. He also had white feathery wings while they flew around him. A shining light shoned on him. Rachel first impression on him that he looked like an Angel. With blonde hair and golden eyes that is just like the sun, he must be an Angel; that's what Rachel thought.

The guy slowly landed on the ground. The wind stopped, and the trees were no longer swaying. The guy opened his eyes and looked at Rachel, 007, and Kazel. Rachel went up to him and said: "Are you an Angel?" she whispered. She looked very excited when she first saw him.

"Yes, young lady," he replied. "I am indeed an Angel. Unfortunately, I do not come from the heavens. I come from the Tenshi race." He smiled while Rachel gave a confused look. "We may be humans, but the Tenshi race are blessed with God's powers too. Our job is to let the dead rest in peace before they interefere with human life."

"If you are blessed with God's powers..." Rachel said. "Can you please help me? I am looking for a friend. She is my best friend. We did have an arguement and I realized that I was wrong. Can you please help me find her?"

The Angel patted her on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he smiled. "I'm sure she'll forgive you. She must be a really good friend. May you be forever blessed, young Acolyte." Rachel was shocked. How did he know that she was an Acolyte? "Would you like to see the power of God?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Very well. I shall complete my duty..." he turned and faced 007 and Kazel. "Tell me, young Archer, how does it feel that you no longer be able to grow, no longer eat, never tired... no longer human?"

Rachel was shocked. _They're... they're not human?? Aren't 007 and Kazel humans?_

"You..." Kazel slowly backed away. 007 already prepared to fight.

"No matter how strong you are, young Kazel, we Tenshis are able to see spirits no matter how powerful they are," said the Angel. He now had a very serious look at Kazel. "You have been in thie world long enough." He snapped his fingers and five more Angels appeared and surrounded Kazel. "This will not happen like the last time when you got away with it." The Angels started chanting a spell. Kazel realised that he couldn't move, and he was feeling cold like ice. Suddenly, an arrow came flying and hit on the Angel's shoulders. 007 shot more arrows towards the Angels. The Angels backed away and 007 went in front of Kazel and prepared to fire at the Angels.

"I won't let you come any closer!!" 007 said. "If any of you take a step, I'll shoot!!" The Angels didn't move at all.

"How foolish..." the Angel with the blonde hair that appeared previously. "Ghosts are spirits who will only bring evil to this impure world. They are a threat to all living things. Now, move away from that spirit." 007 didn't budge at all.

"Other Ghosts may be a threat to your race, but not Kazel!!" 007 shouted. "He is my best friend, my childhood friend: He is just like my brother!! I will not let anyone harm him!!" 007 started to tremble and sweated. "You heard me!!? Get away from here!!"

None of the Angels showed fear, nor anger. In fact, all of them were very calm. "This is the life of the Tenshi," said one of the Angels. "The world is collapsing. Humans hate each other. Demons kill the innocent for the pride of their race. Why do you think the Demons are getting stronger?? Ghosts!! They are responsible for killing countless innocent people for revenge. That's why we Tenshis exist: to send the dead... the spirits in peace before they create more havoc!!"

"You talk a lot... that's from the Tenshi race," 007 smirked. "You're not God, you're humans!! You guys don't have the right to control this world, it's our own free will!!" One of the Angels threw a feather at 007 and made a small cut on his face.

"Watch your language... you don't have the right to tell us off..." said the Angel with blonde hair. "Whatever the case, we will complete our mission... and we will soon..." 007 turned around. Kazel was sweating furiously but he was as cold as ice.

"Kazel!! Say something!! What the..."

"You see... he was a tricky spirit to deal with. He is more powerful that the counsel expected. So unlike other spirit that could be dealt alone... I have decided to bring more companions and seal him... and shaking hm up won't help, young Archer... you see, this is a very holy seal, even Dark Tenshis couldn't even take it. It's useless... your friend will soon be gone..."

The Angels chanted the spell. Strong wind began to blew and surrounded Kazel. 007 was blown away towards the corner. "Let there be peace and eternity to human kind. Rest in peace, young Kazel..." A bright flash emitted around Kazel.

"Kazel!!!" screamed 007.He ran to him but the wind was too strong and blown off. 007 could not get any closer to Kazel. He then took our his bow and arrow and was about to fire when one of the Angels grabbed his bow and punch him on the waist. 007 groaned and feel to the ground. "There's nothing you can do to help him..." said the Angel. "Sit there and watch..."

It was starting to get much brighter. 007 could barely see anything except for the light. "NOO!! Don't do this!!" He sobbed. "STOOOOOOOP!!!!!" Everywhere flashed and 007 knew no more...

"Kazel..." whispered 007. A tear had formed. He was gone...

Tzusuki: This is the FINAL chapter of Road To Ragnarok and as you can see I've dropped this story. If you would like the find out why I did it, go to my profile page and everything will be said there. Please R&R! Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed!


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone!!

How's everything going? I'm Tsuzuki, nickname in fictionpress is Langriss Hazayake, but my real name is Janice, if you want to call me by that name I don't mind. I hope everything's going well with you and yea, I'm fine too! )

Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, Road To Ragnarok and my other stories from fictionpress [The link is in my profile page. I would also like to thank especially the reviewers who took their time to comment on my story. It isn't much as many would say, but it is very helpful to me and I appreciate every comment that has been given to the story, whether it is a good or bad comment.

Importantly, I would like to say that I'm going to rewrite ALL of my stories in both fictionpress and fanfiction, instead of writing new chapters. I would say this is a good thing because it actually helps me to improve my story writing and also my English [Oh noes!

Many reasons why I would rewrite the stories, but here are the main reasons why I would want to. Firstly, I have been given many comments that I should rewrite my story. Seriously, bring asked to rewrite the story wasn't the issue at all. Rather, when I wrote my stories [Long time ago I was not experienced enough to actually write a good one, and as many can see from my stories [If you've read them, they're really simple stories and it doesn't give me the impression of a good story. Another reason is that I'm seeing much broken English in my stories, and probably a lot of broken English too in this page!

So anyway, I will rewrite my major stories, Road To Ragnarok and Simple Life and will be starting soon. I will be adding a new story to each one of them once it's started, no please keep that in mind.

Once again, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and browsed my profile and anyone who is current reading this short message from me.

Good luck.

Janice


	16. Extra

Road To Ragnarok

Omake

Rachel: Hiyas! I'm Rachel and nice to meet you all. Oh yes, this is my best friend, Nina... umm you do want to say something Nina?

Nina: ... I want to kill someone right now -Takes out Stilettos-

Rachel and Luna: Huh!?

Nina: I would like to introduce you this id!ot who is a VERY perverted guy but he acts like a sweet gentleman and no one is well aware of that -Glares at 007-  
007: Are you calling me a pervert? A PERVERT?? I did not do anything to Rachel at all!

Nina: What are you talking about? How dare you held... you held her... you carried her like a bride! You womanizer!

007: I had no bad intentions to make Rachel as my slave, nor as my bride!

Jeffery: Stop arguing, the both of you, before the whole place blows up, so calm down will ya?

Kazel: Speaking of which... 007, didn't you say previously that you wanted Rachel after you met her?

Jeffery and Nina: -Gasps-

Kazel: When she was captured, I heard you said... "She's mine. I want her, you're so cute and I want you to be my wife," and you sort of carried her like this -Acting as 007 carrying Rachel- and uhh...

007: Kazel! Who's side are you on now?

Nina: See? You perverted Archer! Here's what you exactly said word for word!! -Reads chapter 9-

-The guy then whispered in her ear. "You are mine now. So you'll have to do whatever I say." He smiled. Rachel was dumbstruck as he brought her off-

007: -Words that could not come out from his mouth-

Rachel: Wow? He really did that? I couldn't recall at all.

Jeffery: Looks like Rachel has a short-term memory, she can't remember anything. And seriously Rachel, weren't u screaming that time to put you down?

Nina: Save that for later. I'm gonna have some sliced ham for tonight's dinner. -Prepares Stilettos-

007: Time to prepare skewed chicken tonight. -Takes out his Bow and arrows-

Rachel: WAAAAA!! What's gonna happen to me now? -Cries- I'm alone again!

Jeffery: -Sighs- does anyone even care what's gonna happen in the sequel at all?

Everyone: Not at all!

Rachel: WAAAAAAAAAH!! I'm alone again, and I will be stuck miserably in my room! Whywhywhywhy does the story turn out like this?

Nina: Come heere ya little p-p-pork, I'm not finished slicing you yet!! -Engages with a fight with 007-

007: Oh Midgard, my skewed chicken will have some trouble preparing! -Engages with a fight with Nina-

Jeffery: Oh well, looks like everyone's busy... right Kazel?

Kazel: ...

Jeffery: Anyway while everyone's gone I'll show you a short preview of Moment, Never Forget; the sequel of Road To Ragnarok. The current RTR is still in status of rewriting but here's a short preview. Still better than nothing right? See ya!

His eyes snapped open, sweating profusely. He was wearing his thin silky blue greenish coloured pajamas, yet his whole shirt drowned with his sweat. He was breathing heavily, and realized he was awake from his sleep. Looking around him, he could only see the green nature trees and flowers and the healthy plants outside his window. Gazing out into his window, it was a rainy day, and uncountable droplets of water poured furiously. It was raining heavily, and there was not a single soul on the streets. As he couldn't go back to sleep, he decided to get up and prepare for the day...


End file.
